


Day Fourteen: I Need You (To Be Okay)

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek tries to save stiles by pushing him away, M/M, Protective Derek, it predictably doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is being threatened and so to protect his mate he does the only thing he can think of and pushes him away.</p>
<p>Predictably; it doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fourteen: I Need You (To Be Okay)

It started small. The feeling of people watching him, the tingling of being followed. Then it escalated.

Threatening messages were left in his loft; scratched into his car. Photos were posted under his door.

At first they were of him: generic, mundane. Then they began to include the pack: at school, in their own homes. The final straw was when they started sending him pictures of Stiles. Pictures of him in school, at lacrosse, with his father, at the station, in the fucking locker room. 

He knew it was the Alphas, he just didn’t know they’d take it that far. It was a crime punishable by death in the werewolf world to threaten an Alpha’s mate… even if said mate doesn’t know about their status yet. Or accepted it. 

Gerard thought it would be funny, to challenge him into attacking him and luring Scott to him though the use of his best friend; killing two birds with one stone and Stiles had paid the price.

It was too dangerous, he could see that now and it wasn’t just dangerous. It was selfish; to think that **he** could keep Stiles, keep him safe and keep him happy.

Stiles would never find happiness with Derek. Derek wrought only death and destruction; he was a poison, cursed so that everyone he loves too much dies. He could never bring that on Stiles; the boy had already lost so much.

So he kept his distance, his was rude, mean, a complete arsehole, but Stiles just kept coming back as snarky as ever.

And Derek fell more and more in love with him each day. It was pathetic really. Erica and Isaac kept teasing him about it, about how obvious he was (and about how oblivious Stiles is), about how the boy had never had anyone show him any interest and therefore Derek was met by a completely blank face and a concerned,

“Are you okay Derek?” whenever he tried to bring up more conversations with him. 

It was infuriating really, but a part of him, the wolf part, was smug, because this way no one would contest him for Stiles and that above all things was enough to make him happy. 

Then everything changed in the blink of an eye and four damning words from Scott as he ran into the loft one Saturday morning.

“The Alpha’s have Stiles.” 

It was war, and Derek didn’t care who he killed as long as he got Stiles back. From the moment his eyes burned red in the loft that morning Stiles was the only thing he could think about.

He couldn't care less about the Sheriff finding out or Scott wanting to be an Omega, he just needed Stiles to be okay.

He had failed, he had never been pushing Stiles away, he had been up close and personal and he just needed Stiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
